Conventionally, a security system for sensing intrusion by a suspicious person to prevent a crime such as theft is in practical use in a place such as office, shop, and house. In this system, a plurality of fixed-position sensors (for example, infrared sensors) are installed in a room of an office and other place, and information from the fixed-position sensors are managed by a center (for example, security company). When the fixed-position sensor senses an abnormality (for example, intrusion by a suspicious person), and the information is transmitted to the center the center instructs a person in the security company to go to the place for checking.
However, the above fixed-position sensor can only sense a predetermined area with predetermined accuracy and function. Therefore, it cannot be said that monitoring accuracy is secured sufficiently. On the other hand, the usage of a fixed-position sensor with high accuracy and high function is a conceivable technique for securing monitoring accuracy. In this case, however, the cost required for the fixed-position sensor is high.
The present invention is attained to solve the above problem, and an objective of the present invention is to provide an information collection apparatus which can collect information about the environment (for example, abnormality information) with reduction of the cost required for external information collection means such as fixed-position sensor without lowering information collection accuracy (for example, monitoring accuracy), an information collection method, an information collection program, a recording medium containing the information collection program, and an information collection system.